


Visions In Blue

by DementedPixie



Series: Demented Pixie's Pros Fic [23]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977), Who Dares Wins (1982)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e09 Fall Girl, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie
Summary: PLEASE DO NOT RE-POST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER PLATFORM.
Series: Demented Pixie's Pros Fic [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264832
Kudos: 6





	Visions In Blue

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Demented Pixie and I’m a Pros fan, but that hasn’t always been my name. If you knew me as In Love With Both and you’re a friend, then you’ll already know why I left the fandom some years back. But, hey, a girl can change her mind, and I have therefore decided to re-share my Professionals fanfiction on this amazing Archive – no changes, no improvements, no alterations. I’ll be posting them just as they were written. No comments, no trolls, and no betas. Just me and my stories. I’m sharing them so that they can take their place in the archive, but I’m also sharing them for the Pros generation, for those future generations yet to discover Bodie and Doyle, and for Sandra, who has never ceased waving pompoms for all Pros fanfiction writers.  
> The following story was written by me in 2010.

Visions in Blue  
By ILWB 

Bodie was early. Or maybe she was late. It didn’t really matter. 

Killing time, he strolled through the park and hesitated for a moment by the cafe, half thinking about popping in for a cuppa. 

But then he might miss her. 

Best not. 

He stood by the fence, looking over towards the children’s playground. Not wistfully. There were no thoughts of regret or yearning. But it did cross his mind that if they’d have stayed together all those years ago, he might be a Dad by now. He watched the kids playing, running about, making as much noise as they could, while their Mums sat on the benches chatting. 

Without really being aware he was doing it, he clenched then un-clenched his left fist.

At first he couldn’t really tell what the noise was or where it was coming from. But then he realised it had to be a motorbike. He tutted and looked around, trying to pinpoint the direction it was coming from. Stupid thing to do, bringing a bike in here with all these kiddies running about. 

He couldn’t understand why he suddenly felt incredibly cold, as if it were the depths of winter and he had forgotten to wear his coat. He shivered, involuntarily. 

The red and black bike appeared, not travelling fast, just trickling through the park at a low speed. The black leather clad rider pulled up a few feet from where Bodie was standing, put down the side stand and switched off the engine. He swung his leg across the saddle then turned, and looked directly at Bodie.

Bodie’s breath caught in his chest. He became aware of everything around him blurring out, fading into the background. The two men slowly became the only people left in sharp, clear focus, everyone and everything else turning blurred, distorted and hazy. They stood out in clear, bright colour, while everyone else had faded to grey. 

The biker stared right through him, giving no sign at all that he could even see Bodie. Then he turned and started to walk towards the white archway that framed the entrance to the gardens, slipping a little on the ice and snow as he went. 

Ice and snow? Where had that come from? Bodie’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment, but only a moment, because he knew at once what he had to do. 

He had to follow him. 

Bodie followed the biker through the colonnade, catching glimpses of his quarry as he moved between the red brick columns. He was moving purposefully, taking his crash helmet and gloves off as he walked, wasting no time. Then Bodie hesitated. The man was meeting someone. Bodie stood back out of the light, but made sure he was still able to see the couple as they met near the frozen fountain in the centre of the garden. There was a child, a little girl, wearing a pink coat. 

Bodie swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. 

Fascinated, he watched the couple as they talked for a few minutes. He felt a connection somehow, like he should know them. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he noticed how they didn’t look at it each other once, how they made sure they didn’t touch in any way. It looked like they were trying to pretend they hardly knew each other, but somehow, Bodie knew different. Even though they both had their backs to him, Bodie could tell how much they both meant to each other. 

Then, in alarm, he realised they were coming his way. He shrank further back into the shadows. 

They stood by one of the brick pillars and kissed, passionately, the baby held close between them. 

The man’s voice when he said ‘I love you Jenny’ seemed so familiar, but still Bodie couldn’t recognise him. 

Then the woman quietly replied, ‘And I love you’.

Bodie flushed, suddenly embarrassed that he should be witnessing this intimate moment, and he turned away. He walked slowly back along the tunnel, and as he stepped through the white archway, the rest of the park, cafe and playground became clear, bright and in colour again. 

And before his eyes, the snow melted. 

He looked up, blinking away an inexplicable tear. Probably brought on by the sudden change of weather, he thought. Then he slowly walked on through the park. After a few hundred yards he reached the steps that led to the partially derelict remains of Holland House and he climbed them, still thoughtful, still in a dream. 

He strolled across to the far corner to wait for Marikka under the archway, as he had been instructed.  
What had just happened? 

He stared into the distance, running through the last ten minutes in his mind, but the memories were already fading, just like the snow. 

And as the sun shone, there she was, walking towards him, smiling. 

As Bodie spoke, the last shred of memory of what had just happened dissolved completely, leaving him not in the past, or the future, but in the present. 

“You haven’t changed.”

“Neither have you.”

The sudden gust of wind sent a shiver through his soul. 

********

Captain Peter Skellen gave his wife and baby one final embrace, then reluctantly tore himself away. 

He had a job to do, and who knows what damage he had already done in arranging the meeting. But he just had to do it. He had been missing them both, so very much. 

He walked back along the colonnade and approached his bike, resting his crash helmet on the seat while he fumbled for his keys, his hands frozen. 

He looked up, squinting into the low winter sun as it glinted off of the snow. 

There was a couple in the distance, strolling through the park slowly, hand in hand. He felt a prickle of recognition, as though he should know who they were. 

He watched them for a moment. 

They looked as if they were in love. 

He hoped they would be happy.


End file.
